Nothing Lasts Forever
by colourmecolourful
Summary: Have you ever lost something that was hard to find again? Has something you wanted to go right turned out completely wrong? Thats the life of Bella Swan, but little does she know, everything is about to change. All Human, BXE
1. Changes

**So here's a new story I started because it just popped into my head. I guess you could say I was kinda bored and just got lost in writing it before I could stop myself. It's not that long but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Happy reading (:**

**BPOV**

When I was ten years old my parents told me they didn't love each other anymore and that they were getting a divorce. I didn't understand what a divorce really was until my mom told me that we were leaving Los Angeles. Of course I remember screaming and yelling at her for taking me away from Charlie but she didn't listen.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am now seventeen years old. I haven't seen my dad for seven years but we do email each other every day to find out what is going on in each others life. I know that my mother, Renee hates him but he's my father. Charlie is a big movie producer in Los Angeles and he is currently working on this movie called Eclipse, which is the third movie in a series created from books. I have read them and I can't wait to see the movie, knowing my dad could pull a few strings to let me go to the premiere.

Renee, well there's not much to say about her except that she has her own clothing line and is working on her summer collection. When she first moved us out to New York we had very little money and she had a bunch of part time jobs just to pay off the rent for the apartment. She soon found her calling as a fashion designer and now owns many stores around the world. Of course they are all designer and I get a lot of free clothes which means I practically walk around New York looking like I just walked off a runway but that's how Renee wants me to look. She's always bugging me to go into modeling but I have told her countless times that I'm not interested.

Me? Well, not to sound conceited or anything but I've always thought I was beautiful with my long, brown, wavy hair and bright blue eyes. I have always been tall and right now I am about 5'9" and that is when I don't wear heels. I wear make up but I don't put tons on like those sluts who think that every boy wants them because what kind of guy wants a girl who is fake?

"Bella, Tyler's here!!" Oh. Did I mention that I have the best boyfriend a girl could ask for?

I ran down the stairs only to catch my foot on the last step sending me towards the floor. Instead of pain all I felt was warmth as I opened my eyes and was lost in two deep pools of chocolate, and I melted into the familiar embrace.

"Hey baby" I was snapped out of my trance when he spoke.

I finally stood up and blushed for zoning out, but who wouldn't when standing next to a god. Tyler was taller than me but didn't tower over me with his 6'2" frame and his body was hard not to stare at with his defined muscles and perfectly natural tan. I looked towards his face and was immediately drawn once again to his hypnotic eyes but didn't fail to notice his perfect midnight coloured hair and I had the urge to run my fingers through it. His lips were pulled into a perfect smile and I quickly moved my lips towards his giving him a quick peck, reveling in the softness of them and his sweet taste.

After having my daily drool fest over my boyfriend I decided to finally give him a proper greeting, "hey there, handsome."

He chuckled, "I see someone's a bit clumsy today, eh?"

I pouted, "You know I hate it when you tease me like that, it's not my fault the stairs were in the way!"

"It amazes me how you still haven't mastered them after how many years of going up and down them", he shook his head, mocking me, "well, shall we go?"

I nodded and saying goodbye to my mom, I grabbed my coat knowing it would be cold outside and grabbing Tyler's hand I closed the door behind me. As we walked out into the night, an uncomfortable silence took over and I couldn't help but feel like something was off about him.

"Tyler?"

He looked at me, "yeah, babe?"

I looked to the ground and then straight into his eyes, "you know you can tell me anything right?"

He nodded and started to say something but stopped and sighed, letting go of my hand. By that point I knew that something definitely wasn't right and my mind was reeling with possibilities: was he moving? Did I do something wrong? Is he going to break up with me?

My thoughts stopped when he spoke, "Bella, things have been great for the past year, but I think….shit. You know what? I'm just going to come right out and say it, I cheated on you! There I said it, the cat's out of the bag!"

I just stood there taking in what he just said and only picked up on one word: cheated. My vision started blurring and I was blinded with rage, how could he do this to me? How could I have been so stupid not to notice? I started screaming at him calling him every possible name I could think of and at the same time I was mad at myself for putting up with his bullshit.

"How long?", My voice was shaky, dreading the answer.

He gulped, "three months…"

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself, "I knew this was too good to be true, but hey at least I tried…you know what? I'm done here, goodbye Tyler."

Without letting him say a word I walked away and back to my apartment silently until I got to my room. I curled up on my bed and started sobbing, not because he cheated, but because nothing ever went the way I wanted it to. I guess that's life though, right? In that moment I decided that I would let life control me and I knew that I needed change, so I decided to put an end to it.

I was going to Los Angeles to see my father. So I called the airport and got a ticket for the first flight to LA, packed my things, and left a note on my bed telling my mom why I was leaving and not to worry.

After I got on the plane, I remember watching New York fade away before I closed my eyes and dreamed of tomorrow, where I would finally see Charlie after seven years.

**Feedback anyone? Tell me what you think, I promise I can take a hit! I love criticism no matter how harsh it is, I love to hear what people think ;)**


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**Okay, so heres chapter 2 finally. It took some time to write because so many different ideas pop into my head and I make so many changes before I decide its perfect (I know, perfectionist :$)**

**Well I'll stop talking now, Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After I got on the plane, I remember watching New York fade away before I closed my eyes and dreamed of tomorrow, where I would finally see Charlie after seven years.

"Miss. Miss, MISS!" I jumped out of my seat, hitting my head on the compartment above me.

I rubbed my head and winced at the sharp pain, a small bump already forming as a result of being screamed at. After my moment of shock, I looked over a noticed that it had been the flight attendant who interrupted my sleep and then looked around only to realize that the entire plane was empty.

A yawn escaped my lips, "well, that's one way to wake up…" I quickly stretched and rubbed my eyes before grabbing my bag from under the seat. Leaving the plane, I turned on my phone and called a cab before making my way to the luggage claim.

Luckily the majority of the luggage was already out, so I spotted mine fairly easily. As I was grabbing it, I stumbled back, tripping over someone's luggage cart (thank god it had nothing on it) before coming into contact with something hard and falling backwards with an "oomph!"

Getting up quickly, I noticed that I had run straight into someone and I immediately felt my face flush, "oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm kind of clumsy, I guess." I took their hand and helped them up.

If I hadn't been half asleep at the time I would've taken the time to look him over instead of continuing through the airport, I would have gotten lost in a deep sea of green looking into his eyes and noticed his perfectly toned body, chiseled face and soft delicate lips. Then I would have seen the perfectly messy mass of bronzed hair that is tempting to run fingers through and his flawless skin that is perfectly tanned. I could have also memorized every small detail of his face, counting each freckle. See, I could have noticed how beautiful this man was if I hadn't been completely out of it and then there's that small detail of my very recent break up.

After making my way through a maze that is the airport, I hailed a cab and gave him my fathers address off the top of my head.

"So where you from darlin'?" he had a sort of southern drawl to his voice and I giggled on the inside because I thought accents were adorable.

"Um, New York, I kind of just decided to come here in the heat of the moment and start fresh", he seemed friendly and it's always fun to meet new people.

He caught my eye in the mirror and smiled, "that's actually where I grew up, moved here bout ten years ago. You know, wanted to get out and see the world, but I ended up here and I love it. Got married, had a son, I'd say he's about the same age as you, my oh my, my little Jasper grew up so quickly, it's like just yesterday I held him for the first time."

I smiled, "I'm actually going to see my dad for the first time in seven years, part of the reason why I came. I wonder if he'll even recognize me, I mean he doesn't even know I'm coming!"

The driver smiled, "I bet he'll be ecstatic that you came to see him and, uh, for the record I wish I could've had a daughter like you, but I love my Jasper." He turned his head, "Oh and by the way my names William Whitlock, but you can just call me Will." We pulled up to the end of a gated driveway.

"My names Bella Swan, nice to meet you", I shook his hand and he slipped something into it.

Will spoke, "Now listen, I'd be happy to drive you anywhere any time it was a real treat to have a friendly conversation for once, just give me a call if you ever need a ride and I'd be happy to be of service."

I opened the door, "Thank you Will, I hope I'll see you again sometime", I opened the trunk and got my suitcases, and with one last wave I was left at the end of the driveway.

I went to the gate and pressed the speaker and waited until a voice said, "name?"

"Bella Swan, tell my father that his daughters finally home", the gates opened and closed after I walked through.

Walking towards the house, it was just as beautiful as I remembered it, if not even more beautiful. The house, or mansion, was three stories high with a large fountain in front and gardens all around. It was crème coloured with large arches over the front door and a wide variety of windows covering that building, which gave it a nice touch rather than the boring homes that had five plain old windows in the front. This house had its own unique sense of style and I always loved it.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and a man opened it who I recognized to be Norman.

I squealed, "Norm!" I wrapped my arms around him, "it's me Belly!" My nickname given to me by Norm and he was the only one that was allowed to call me that.

Something must have clicked because suddenly I was being spun in circles, tightly squeezed until I couldn't breathe. "Belly, I'm so glad your back, and you look different, age has done you well kiddo." Did I mention Norma was gay? I first found out when I was eight and he told me what it meant, he's like my gay best friend, every girl's got to have one right?

I stepped back and looked at him, "I think your getting old Norm, seven years but still looking fine," I winked.

He took my hand and twirled me, "girl, you have got to hook me up with some of that fashion sense! These days men don't appreciate old fashioned style, they prefer something sexier, if you know what I mean," Norm scrunched his nose.

Holding my hand up I replied, "whoa there slick, I might be seventeen but I don't need to know what happens behind bedroom doors if you know what I mean, some things just need to be left unsaid."

Norm giggled and took my hand, leaving my suitcases at the door for someone to take them to my room. We walked through the rooms and I saw my ten year old self just giggling, playing and not having a care in the world. I remember when my care free world came crashing down the night me and my mom left and I was thrown into the crazy world of New York.

"your fathers in here girly," Norm lead me into a massive office with movie posters and awards decorating the walls and a large desk sitting in the middle of the room with a leather chair behind it. It was turned and I could hear my dad talking on the phone and when the chair turned and he put the phone down, Norm cleared his throat and my father looked up.

His mouth opened and closed, "is, is that you Bella?"

I beamed, he recognized me, "yeah it's me dad I finally decided to leave New York, and I was hoping that I could come back home, if you'll let me stay."

He stood and came around the desk with his arms wide open, "I don't see why you should have to ask, you are my daughter, silly girl."

As I ran into his arms, I finally felt the warmth and safety of his arms around me and felt tears going down my face as I whispered, "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too Bella, so much," he kissed my head softly and memories came into my head of him tucking me into bed every night, kissing the top of my head.

Once I let go and took a step back, my dad saw my tears and wiped them away with his thumb. The last time I had seen his face I was ten and it was from the back window of the car as it drove away, my dad waving from the end of the driveway.

I smiled through my tears, "it's good to be back after all these years and it's going to be even better to have my dad back."

"Well why doesn't Norm show you to your room and you can come downstairs and we'll catch up after you are all settled in," he gave me a slight shove towards the door and I walked out with Norm close behind me.

I didn't have any clue where to go so I allowed Norm to take the lead and he took me up the massive staircase and as I was walking up I noticed that the wall was decorated with pictures. Looking closer, I smiled when I saw that they were all old family photos of my parents and me. In some of the photos I was with a little boy and looking back all I could remember was that we were really good friends and always together.

_I wonder what happened to him_

Norm turned, "did you say something?"

Crap. I actually said that, "no, I was just looking at some of the pictures, but I was wondering, who is this?" I pointed to the little boy.

He looked at it and then rolled his eyes, "silly Belly, that's Edward, you guys were like best friends!"

_Huh. Edward, I remember now. Edward Cullen: the boy who protected me from bullies, made me his super duper special sundaes when I was sad, the best friend who was left behind the day I was taken away from my home and father and…Edward._

I touched the picture and sighed, "Edward…"

By now we had reached the top of the stairs and Norm was waiting for me at a door, which was obviously my room. What I did not expect, however, was the fact that my room was still exactly the same.

I gasped, "He kept it, my room. He kept it."

Norm chuckled, "well of course! He left it this way hoping that some day you would come back, and you did, so I guess he was right to keep it this way, not that he would have changed it."

By the time he finished talking, I was already making my way through the room, rediscovering my childhood. There were picture frames covering a dresser which were mostly of Edward and I and they were surrounded by jewellery boxes and little figurines. The jewellery reminded me of the necklace I always wore around my neck that had one half of a heart given to me by Edward on my eighth birthday, he had the other half. It made me wonder if he still wore it and if he even still remembered me at all.

When I finally stopped looking around I began unpacking and Norm left me after reminding me that my father would be waiting when I was done. I finished and was going to put my suitcase under the bed but it wouldn't go in so I reached under and pulled something out. I gasped when I realized that it was the box that contained mine and Edwards's future plan. We made it when we were five, and I still remember our whole plan to get married, be rich, have two kids, buy a nice big house by the ocean and live happily ever after. I promised myself I would go through it later and put it back before going downstairs to catch up on life with my dad…it felt nice to say that word again, dad.

**Well, what did you think?  
I'm thinking about starting some EPOV next chapter tell me what you think, should I stick to BPOV or introduce Edward? :) **


End file.
